The Legend Of The Draconian
by HopeAngel
Summary: After the war peace has not settled; alliences have been broken and the Yorae dragon has vanished, now Ursula wages war on the Fae's. Can anyone stop her...or will something greater get in her way.


The Legend Of The Draconian  
  
Chapter 1- Demonic Tides  
  
  
  
Authors Note- This is my first Breath Of Fire 4 fanfic but I hope this is good.  
  
Disclaimer- Breath Of Fire does not belong to me nor does any of it's mysterious characters but Draconian (as seen in later chapters) is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind wailed it's desperate plee for help, the demonic enchantments of the two halfs of the Infini dragon fighting each other waged war between many citys, towns and villiages for many days. The very first emperess on the throne of Chedo, the former Captain Ursula had brought peace througout the lands, to save the fabled Yorae Dragon from further harm after the sacrifice of his powers after the first emperor Fou-Lu's demise. The kingdom of Wyndia had remained neutral and hidden from the public in fears of their beloved Wind Dragon, P'ung Ryong one day never awaken again from the causes of Lydia's insecurity. The thought of this scared Nina and her father in the deepest of their soul, was this war meant to happan?, it wasn't even a war, it could not be described but whatever Chedo's veteran generals were up too, were they so nervous of Ryu's survival and not being used as a god for them as the former emperor promised.  
  
Ursula was one not to be notified of their work for she had known for many years, even before her sucession to the throne in the imperial castle but haste makes waste, that is what she told herself after all their secret meetings in the palace's lobby. The peace line between Chedo and Wyndia was particually thin, alough Nina had been Ursula's best friend since the changing of the tides and being swept up in Ryu's quest for salvation and truth, her trust in the emperous had darkened, they were neither allies nor foes, no one to call for help nor fight in the ways of war. Ursula had however taken the head general into custody one year and had him beheaded behind cold closed prison bars. That had regained some trust for Ursula in the princess of Wyndia's heart but it was the king or queens job to decide who were allies or enemys, and poor old Nina was neither. Her father, the king of Wyndia had left his city neutral in waiting hopefully for good news.  
  
Between those 3 years of Fou-Lu's demise and Chedo's loosing of allience many unnoticed things had happaned, many soldiers that worked for the empire had mysteriously vanished leaving their troops weak and vulnrable, people who had fought against them had dissapared too, reports of the masters Njomo, Marlok and Rwolf dissaperance had shocked the nations, it seemed many of Njomo's faerie folk had followed her leaving only 3 of their tribe to survive and repopulate. On more happier news the town of Synesta had been rebuilt with Chino and friends finally living in peace, the Hex in Chambra had depleated. But the darkest dusturbence happaned not so long after the fight with the Astral Dragon, Ryu went on a journey to learn more of his excistence towards the desert town Shyde and was attacked by a ferocius Goo King, a servent to the dark generals. No one knew what happaned to him after that, the body of the king of the Goo's remained there dead, and now that Ryu was a mortal could he survive the brutal torture of it's magical spells? It was since then the lands had become unstable and the conflicts had arissin, The Yorare Dragon must have something to do with this cataclysm. He just must!!  
  
The morning sun dawned from the east of Herspia, many soldiers were now going to sleep from a hard works day and plenty of townspeople were waking up to another fall's day. One of those was the chieftain of the Worren clan Cray. Cray was seen as an Idol to many of his people, as a symbol of hope and respect, his heart still was bleading though, he couldn't get over Wyndia's princess, his love, Elina's death. He was the one who had to kill her with the DragonSlayer sword, to end her days as one of the Endless, a god to many. No one knew of his grief, not even the elders. He never looked depressed, he couldn't let his guard down, what's done is done. Cray climbed the straw and wooden stairs of the elders hut to see the beautiful mistress Una who helped Ryu and his friends in their journey. He needed to see someone, someone who could take his pain away..but that was impossible, his heart and mind was still damaged thinking about that day their search for Elina came to an end.  
  
"C-Cheif Cray, I didn't here you come in, I thought you were going to visit your mother in the Golden Plains."  
  
Una made out in a mumble with a chill down her spine to see the Cheiftain of Worrent creeping up on her.  
  
"Mistress Una, I have had reports that Astrala were planning to move the cannanorade from their city to somewhere around this region. I want you to go scout it out, bring as much information as you can, they may attack us first or last but a true chieftain doesn't take chances, they want to Hex the whole region we can't ingnore it now can we?" Cray growled in a ferocius tone to one of his closest friends since Elina' s sacrifice.  
  
Una, the greatest woman warrior of Worrent closed her eyes and put her furry hand over her fast beating heart, this wasn't the first time Cray's put her through some insane ordeal on her own, she was used to it even. "Yes sir, I will scout the empire and Paedra and will report back to you as soon as I find out anything of importance, you have my word!!"  
  
"Good but remember this, the empress of Chedo is our former ally Ursula, do not do anything to anger her and she will answer to your plee. Good luck Una, you will need it."  
  
"Thank you Chief Cray, I will not let you down!"  
  
Una picked up a nearby satchel on the coffee table and filled it with fruits and zenny, it would be a hard and perilous journey, she had to be careful of what she took as it could mean the death of her and her closest friends and family. The Worren smiled at Cray one more time giving him a sense of renewed happiness and then walked away without ever turning back. Cray looked around to his surroundings one more time, should he contact the other creatrues he met on his journey to help him calm down, he thought to himself "Nah!" He bellowed. "I'm just overeacting, it's probably nothing to worry about." The male Worren scratched his back then climbed down the ladder to the outside world. Maybe he should go see his mum.  
  
"Damn those flying freaks, can't they see that we need them!!" Yelled Ursula in a furious yet worried tone of voice. She sat leaning on top of the Imperial throne. The Fae tribe of Wyndia had still not accepted joining Chedo's court and army. "Do they not understand they are needed to fend off the rest of the Dark Dragon Tribe, they may not know it but those evil dragons are the true enemy. Fou-Lu was one of them but we need more power now that Ryu is a mortal and missing, we may not stand a chance without the aid of air-force...sigh...if their not willing to join us willful.." Ursula pulled out her gun and shot the nearby light causing the room to fill with demonic darkness with only Ursula's red eyes glowing in the evil-full room "...Then we will force them!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
This is my very first Breath Of Fire fic so don't be so hard and flame me. I belive there will be roughly 20-25 chapters overall, I'll try to write and add them as soon as possible. 


End file.
